The Future Past
by A.Nightfall
Summary: A mysterious pup enters the escene but is involved in mysterious nightmares and confused memories of something that perhaps he already lived and torments him. Now he tries to avoid that something, but he's not alone...
1. Prologue

Foreword

Place: Adventure Island Time: Future

The past of this world was very happy, as any other place people lived here in her daily life but something happened and this took a very drastic turn, and not for better…..

A world where everything is destroyed, no, there is not nobody more but the cold wind and the solitude, what happened was something that should never have happened.

… - The blame? of who is the blame? -. somebody thinks. - it is mine for not do what I should do, for not being able to protect them… for not being able to protect her.

Now, a boy of dark hair is wandering in a world where a power is reigning all Island; or at least before because now alone there are brashes. For him their world finished, all their memories in the head don't allow him to live the present, the blame and the remorse are killing him. He lies thrown and without forces but thought:

\- I have left an option and it is to return and fix everything like it had to be fixed, although I have to pay the highest price -. Then a light covers their body.- I will not allow anything happen to you (…) and suddenly he disappears…

Place: Traveling through the time.

While he moves, he see things that little by little went being less clear, explosions, people that he believed to know, until he stops in a place and see something that gets his attention. - Dogs? -. He wonders as knowing that something important has forgotten then sees somebody that comes closer to him and he tells him -have this, it will be useful for you, you are special and I want you to know it, don't lose it.

And he continues going away more while contemplate images and videos that no longer make sense. He goes feeling more and more strange until he arrives to a place and stops. - What am I doing? -. he asks and look at his hands. - Toward where I was going? -. he asks missed, then without being realized he leave this dimension a temporal.

Place: Unknown Time: Present

¿: Hey! there is somebody there, boys.

\- Who ar..? he tries to ask him but doesn't achieve it and loses the knowledge.

¿: What? Oh no! we have to take it to…

…

…

 **Hey guys, here Cubanguywtf and I am doing this fic too in Spanish, the true is that I am in Cuba right now but that isn't the problem really, the problem is that my English is not enough to do this. I am in this page since so long and I really wanted to do something here too; to help it to go more big; and I have start with this but in Spanish, I am sure that in this Foreword are spelling errors so the point is**

 **I am open for helpers! A hand would be much appreciated. I am being very daring but of course if nobody helps me with the translation I won't stop by it, I will make it without caring about the errors after all this is something personal that I have to do, if somebody can help me someway with this please PM me I would appreciate that, but again if that didn't end up happening I will continue writing as well.**

 **Have a good day.**


	2. The beginning of a Story

**Hey guys, cubanguy here, I just wanted to tell you that this is a story translated and I'm doing my best to do it right so, Here is the first chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of a Story.**

Well, there he was, alone, walking without an idea of where to go, but somehow he knew he had to keep walking.

It's a sign: **DOMINO City**. 'I guess I'll stop by here' thought

He arrives at a bar and sits down, a TV was on. The barman asked a question.– Well, would you like something to drink?

– Huh?-. It takes him by surprise 'of course, this is a bar' he thinks and checked his pockets, to his surprise he had some bills.– A glass of milk, please. The waiter stared at him with other sleezy man that also heard.

– Emm, boy we don't serve milk here.

– How?! All self-respecting bar must have variety.

– Well sir, but I do not know if this ... -. Don't finished the waiter to say  
and.

– Bauj the same, I'm out of here-. The angry boy shouts and goes to the door while the news was on the television giving information about a rescue by a group of dogs.

– DOGS?-. He is astonished 'why does this shock me, they are just a group of dogs that make rescues...' he stopped, smiling and shaking his head. ' I should go now' he thought and got out of the place in once but..

– What?-. He went out the back door of the bar and he is now in an alleyway. He sighs. – I better get out of here-. He said walking towards the end of the alley. Some men were blocking him letting him know that he will not leave without going through then.

One stands in front with his arms crossed. – Well, well, well, look what we have here a boy who likes milk-. Everyone laughs. – guy tell me, are you on the side of those jer...-. The man stops talking when he sees that the boy keeps walking towards the exit. s if he hasnt heard him. He stumbles into one of the guys, who pushed the boy back knocking the boy onto the ground.

– Listen to me boy you're getting me tired I just wanted to talk to you but I see you do not want to talk, then, guys, let's give him his due! -. shouts and all are approaching him.

– No, nooo, please, I can't ...

– What can't you do?-. Asks the man while he goes closer and closer.

– I…. I don't want to hurt you-. He looks to his hands and goes back. They laugh at him and look at him like he was crazy.

– What? Jaj, please do not make me laugh! -. He threw him against the wall and says. – Mmm that's an interesting pendant your using, it's weard.

– DO NOT TOUCH IT!

* * *

 **I will update this story every day or every other day, depending on the time it takes to translate the chapters. Please forgive any mistakes in it. I am using google translator and my own English is not the best.**

 **Any review will be much appreciated, until next time.**

 **cubanguy out!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At that time when he try to touch it the boy's eyes shine and a pulse sends him flying into the wall leaving the man ko. The others look at him and started hiting him until he no longer supports it more and they end up as their leader.

– This can't be, not again-. He say now all hit and runs away.

Just to get to a place full of people because apparently they were celebrating something. He goes there and sees from afar a few trucks pass and park in the middle of the square with the logo of a Paw.

"Who are they?" he tries to go, but the crowd did not let him pass then comes up with the idea of

"what if...?" He says and just close his eyes and walk forward 'I'm doing it' he keeps walking until he hears the engine of a truck close ... very close.

Opening his eyes he is in the middle of the street, he hear someone screaming "Chase look out!" the boy looks aside and sees a truck in front of him, this scares him and he close his eyes, the next thing he sees is that he's on the roof of a building watching the whole square where the people were amazed at the act which allegedly happened.

All applauded while the police was in place begins to open through the crowd to look for him and a boy hair skewer is mounted on an ATV and goes away with 5 other trucks greeting people.

"Jej I don't know how I end up here, but I can improve it" extends his hands to the sky just above the square and make a few flashes of color appear. The crowd once again starts to clap, but soon stop doing it because ...

Out of nowhere comes a little pink helicopter. "Where did that came from" he hadn't noticed that in the air were an helicopter that appears to be being finalized maneuvers, "Oh no! I have to do something, but what? ... That's it!" He focuses on the ship and teleports there to almost fall, luckily he held quickly and saved himself from falling.

– Uou! That was close-. He said looking at the floor which was not enough to be seen by the smoke that was happening between them and this.

– What? -. She takes a moment to assimilate someone was right outside her helicopter. - Who are you and how did you get...?, wait, how did you get here? -. openmouthed looks a pup of cockapoo.

– No time to talk, can you control it?

– Just a little but the engine broke down and I can't raise us-. She begin to despair, a beep sounds and a red light flashes. - Oh no

– Wait, what does that light mean? -. asks the boy while looking for a place to land safely.

– It means we're in trouble! -. At that time she is seeking her plate to contact someone.

– Then we got to land quick! -. pointing to the roof of the nearest building. – Can you handle it over there?

– I'll try -. She tries toward it.

– We're very fast, this is not good ... I don't think we'll make it-. She looks sad, he looks at her close his eyes and when he open them smiles saying. – Don't worry Skye I got this-.

With his free hand tries to create a force field to cushion the blow.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

– Skye Calm down, I got this.

With his free hand tries to create an energy shield around the helicopter to try to fall safely in the nearest roof. They manage to land on the site without getting hurt.

– Uff! We did it! -. shouts of joy the boy and goes to look the square in which the smoke had almost dissipated.

– Yes! -. Skye yells of excitement leaping from his small helicopter. – I thought I would not make it, by the way, you know from where came from those fireworks? -. Asks puzzled.

The boy gets out a nervous giggle and scratches his head. - I er...-. Don't finished talking and Skye asks -... and how do you know my name? -. 'It's true, how I knew his name when I don't even know her' he thinks back to her.

\- The truth is that I ... -. He looks at his hands. - ... I don't understand either-.

He started to say something when suddenly a severe headache hit him and blurred his vision. He takes her hands to the head and a strange aura is now surrounding him.

Open his eyes and sees the whole square on fire, he looks up and sees a blood red sky and black smoke rising in it. - What? What is this ?, I don't understand, a minute ago it was not thus-. He notices a black figure through the smoke.

'What's wrong, why he is suddenly acting strange?' she approaches and asks worried.– Are you ok?

– Stay away!-. He yells while observing the black figure in the air that suddenly makes a move and a fireball shot out toward them.

– Watch out!-. alarm the boy and his hand put away from his side to Skye. The fireball hits right in front of him.- Hey, what's wrong with you! -. yells Skye. At that moment voices begin to be heared voices and are approaching from the stairs of the building where they were. He is engulfed in flames, desperate attempts to get rid of them but he can't while walking backwards, Skye saw this and realizes where he is going inadvertently and goes quickly to him, the boy ran back without noticing the other side of the building. Only notices when he sets a foot where there should be a floor but not finding it ..

\- Stop it you'll fall! -. Skye shouts rushing to grab him. But to no avail. The boy falls from the building. Realizing that.– AAAH-. begins to cry and closes his eyes and the next second he disappears ..

* * *

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that from now on the chapters will be better and longer I promise you. Just that, see ya,  
**

 **cubanguy out!**


	5. The Gathering

**Hey, cubanguy here. Special thanks to XSniderXD thanks for helping with the translation of this chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Gathering**

At that moment the boy reappears 2 meters above the road outside of town. -Ouch!

He is stamped against the ground and with his hands, he feels the road.

-This concrete is harder than I thought. I don't remember roads as hard as this in my life!- He screams with fury to the wind, then a laugh escapes him. -I don't know what I'm doing here, yelling at nothing. I should continue walking,- he says and rises. Continuing his mysterious way, tht neither he knew exactly where he would end up, but knew it was important to follow it.

The sky was turning dark already. He spent not much time before being succumbed to the exhaustion, without the strength to continue on. Although his body was almost intact itself, was he tired psychologically? His vision became unclear, but it was also unclear as to why his body remained nearly intact. "What? I passed?" his eyes almost closed at that moment, "What? Not even I have the strength to think?, amazing..." His eyelids began to feel heavy, and the last thing he saw before passing out, was some lights in the distance, approaching him.

* * *

It was a sunny morning in the strange bay. The birds sang and from some high view in a tower that was precious, a small town overlooked. Ocean waves colliding with a beach of fine sand and the rocks on the banks of where he was, this tower was connected to the small town by a great bridge, and in the distance, was a mountain of snow.

-Where am I?- It is the first thing that comes to my mind. Stopping to inspect where I am, and what is around me, I see I am in a comfortable bed in the middle of a room. I get up and slowly walk to some curtains, pull them open, and step out to a balcony. I look up and see a great telescope, surprising me a little, but at caught my eyes, were the views of the place; a kind of tower that was at the top of a hill and was overlooking a bridge to a small town (village). They were very beautiful to me, which in turn, I lost track of time and did not know where I was ... it was quiet ... something seems strange.

Unaware of the bedroom door slowly opening, and a small Dalmatian enters the room quietly, trying not to make a noise and ssscare the boy.

He comes and sits next to him quietly. Then out of the blue, he says, "Hello, I'm Marshall!"

"Buaa!" The boy gets scared, and this scares the Dalmatian as well.

"Ahh!"

In the blink of the eye, the boy in on the other side of the room.

"Woah! Amazing! How did you do that?" the pup asks him this and comes running, to slide down the room, and stops with a stamp on the floor.

"I'm fine!" The boy exclaims while the blow shakes away.

He looks at the Dalmatian and thinks -I think this happens very often, and I do not know why I know,- with the help of the pup, he stands up, but notices something different with his "hand."

He looks a little scared and asks the other pup, "hey, umm ... how do I look?"

"Mmm, well, I suppose..." The dalmatian responds, tilting his head aside with confusion.

"I mean ... w-what am I?"

"A puppy of course!" Answers Marshall, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes... clearing..." He looks at his hand and faints.

Coming up with an idea, Marshall goes down the elevator and runs outside where five cubs were playing volleyball

Marshall: "Hey guys. Rubble Skye, what are you doing?"

Rubble: "Hey Marshall, you wanna play?"

Skye: "We need one more to match both sides. Look Rubble... By the way, step to the side Rubble"

Rubble: "Why?" Skye looks confused just as a ball falls on top of his head and bounces towards some nearby bushes

Skye: "By that!" She laughs a little from the situation

Rubble: Why? -. Skye looks confused and just a ball falls on his head and rebounds towards the bushes.

Skye: By that-. He laughs a little of the situation.

Rubble: "Chase, time please!"

Chase: "Hehe, sorry."

"I'll get the ball," Marshall shouts and was just about to retrieve it, but stops, and shakes his head, "Er, I have an emergency to attend to, sorry guys."

Running back to the tower, he returns a few moments later in a room, with something between his teeth that is preparing to go at full speedbut meets a boy with spoken hair.

"Permit Ryder," Marshall says hastily and enters the building.

"Marshall, there are are," he realizes what was in Marshall's mouth, "Marshall, no! Where are you going with that? Come back here!" He yells to stop the pup, but its too late because he was already sitting comfortably in the elevator.

The other hear everything, and come due to curiosity.

A small lab asked, "Ryder, what's going on?"

The boy held back his anger, "" I don't know what Marshall's going to use that for," he scratches his head, "but hopefully not what I think, Zuma."

Marshall came back into the room.

"What does Marshall have in his mouth, Rocky?" Zuma questions with the other that almost reach the room.

Rocky: "I think ... a bucket"

"Of water!" Shouts Ryder just as Marshall emptied the bucket on a puppy who was asleep on the floor. "Marshall!"

Rocky gave out a shiver. Ryder sees this and raises an eyebrow.

He looks back to where Marshall was and puts on a face.

Meanwhile, the pup who was asleep, rises from the floor. See so many people and puppies, he closes his eyes and backs away.

Skye: "Hey come on, it's a good thing you're awake."

The pup only reacts more, and conti yes to back up until he meets a wall.

Ryder is persistent, "Hey, we're not going to hurt you. We are here to help." When he didn't change, he turned to the others, "Guys, go and play outside."

They all go outside, having Ryder close the door, and turn back to the frightened puppy.

"Hey Pup, I just want to help. Where do you come from?"

No reply is received.

-I'm scared ... where am I? ... should I believe him? ... No! So far I have not met anyone who really cares about me.- a tear falls down his face, although he kept his eyes tightly shut. -Nobody understands me, I shouldn't be with anyone ... I shouldn't be here.-

Opening his eye he hoped the boy was noe longer there s if y magic, but inter he is still facing Ryder.

"Come on, don't be scared," Ryder insists.

"Why am I here?" The pup asks in a low voice, and then hears the voice of the boy in front of him.

"Of course, you must be hungry. I'll bring you something to eat, wait here," Ryder says.

He is still thinking with a little suspicion, as if he did not believe the boy.

He does not believe to now be a puppy. Why is it that it seems strange that everything is quiet? It is as if this were not normal. He keeps thinking while walking in the sun on the balcony to dry, but not before stumbling a few times with his paws.

-How strange it is, I do not want to stay so I want to go back to my human form, and I can not keep walking.-

He stands on two legs and looks at the horizon.

Now comes Ryder, "I brought water and food, you should eat something to make you recover," He says and sits on the bed

I had not realized I was hungry until I saw the amount of food in front of me, because since I can remember I had to forget about hunger and to live on leftovers and steal what I can to follow my way. It is true that this time had money ... if it were not for that old ... I stop thinking about it and I approach the dishes, I look at it trying to get some mischief in th brown eyes, but I see no intention of doing damage, how is that possible? It is also true that somehow my heart was telling me to trust him, but my body did not want to believe I could eat again.

At the end my heart wins and I start to eat, but every time I tasted a bite behind was another, without realizing tears of happiness run through my hairy face now soaking the food, could not contain them, they were involuntary.

For the first time in a long time I had a place to truly rest and food to eat. He did not seem like a bad person at all, but I can not stay long.

"Hey, I want to know if you're on your own. If so, I can give back to you," he suggests.

Somehow my happiness is ruined as I realized he did not have any idea that I was once human, and so I had no one.

"Alone..." I escape me that word, the word which described me at that time.

"How?"

"Alone. Since I can remember I have been alone, I have yet to meet someone who really cares about me. Where do I come from? For the truth I do not know, just I know that I have to keep walking ..."

"Where...?" Asks Ryder. "Where are you going? We could help you."

"What? Really? but, why would you?"

"We are the Paw Patrol, our duty is to help people in need." Answers the boy

"Seriously?" The pup jumps up, "Really someone will help me finally ..."

"I don't have time to stay here, I need answers," The pup says, and was about to walk out the door, but falls to the ground. Immediately, Ryder goes to him.

"Quiet, you should rest a little, as you were in bed for no more twenty minutes." The boy lofted the pup up and placed him on the bed, "Try not to move. Sleep well today, there will be time tomorrow."

 _...Time?..._

* * *

 **Until next time, Cubanguy out!**


End file.
